


Lar

by Texuga2005



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Returning Home, Triggers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texuga2005/pseuds/Texuga2005
Summary: Anos depois, Ash se vê voltando para sua antiga casa.E só pelo fato de estar com Eiji, descobriu que não existia lar melhor para o pertencer.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 3





	Lar

O que faz um lugar antes nada se tornar o seu tudo?

Trazer Ash para morar no interior após se casaram foi uma ideia de Eiji. Quando viajaram para o Japão, Aslan se mostrou paranóico e deslocado o tempo inteiro. Querendo ou não, o Callenreese já estava habituado àquela ideia de precisar de uma arma em punhos para sobreviver, foram dezessete anos que gritou em vez de chorar, e tais conceitos, mudando de forma tão repentina, não poderiam ser simplesmente esquecidos.

E para tornar tudo ainda mais complicado, as más experiências com pessoas o examinando fez com que Ash se negasse a receber qualquer ajuda psicológica direta. Ainda sentia repulsa das pessoas, dos toques, e isso era um incômodo. 

Certa vez, não desistindo de procurar uma solução para esse problema, Eiji leu em um jornal que passar um tempo em contato com a natureza, era como terapia para ex-usuários de drogas e pessoas que tiveram um passado infeliz como Ash, e que plantar, colher e cuidar dos animais era uma forte atividade de recreação. E de fato, Okumura sentia que esse isolamento fazia bem para a mente do companheiro.

Hoje comiam panquecas com mel. Tudo obtido de forma natural com recursos que podiam ser encontrados ali mesmo. Em volta da mesa do café-da-manhã, existia um horizonte imensamente verde, mal dava para acreditar que o lugar onde podiam ser tão livres como o vento e os pássaros estava apenas a quilômetros da grande Nova York.

— Quer mais uma? — o japonês indagou.

— Uh-hum, — Ash se espreguiçou, bocejando. Os cabelos ainda estavam eriçados e os olhos miúdos de sono — estou cheio, obrigado.

— Vamos tomar sol então, o dia está lindo.

Ash conseguiu distorcer o “não” para algo como “ningh”.

— Vamos voltar a dormir invés disso. — ele se debruçou no colo de Eiji.

— Isso é tudo que você já tem feito a manhã toda. — ele cruzou os braços. — Ah, e você grudar na minha cintura não vai adiantar nada.

Aslan estalou a língua no céu da boca e resmungou, eles não costumavam discordar em nenhum assunto por mais simples que fosse, mas de manhã cedo o loiro ficava mal-humorado e Eiji esperava esse azedume passar. De qualquer forma, terminaram na varanda da casinha tomando o bendito sol na pele. Eiji trouxe dois bonés para eles e até água fresca.

— Hehe, lindo. — sabendo muito bem como desarmar a “fera loira” emburrada, o japonês comentou notando o quão favorecido seu rosto — que já é sabido que é naturalmente encantador — ficava com aquela iluminação.

— Você. — Ash encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Como está se sentindo hoje?

Fazia parte da terapia conversar muito com Ash. Eiji perguntava sobre qualquer coisa do cotidiano para garantir sua lucidez.

— Bem.

— O café da manhã estava bom?

— Nah, não é por isso. Estamos fazendo panquecas quase todos os dias, daqui a pouco você se torna um americano de verdade de tanto comer! — Eiji riu. — Eu só acordei assim hoje.

— Sendo assim, vamos comer bolinhos de chuva amanhã.

— Eh? É uma receita estrangeira, você a conhece?

— Bem, sim…

— Ah, provavelmente o velho James te contou. — Ash mirou o céu com uma expressão tranquila, lembrando do pai falecido. — Eu comia muito isso… Quando eu era criança. 'Eu e Griffin pensávamos que tinha que colocar a água da chuva dentro da massa, e ficávamos espiando Jennifer fazer. — ele riu de forma gostosa e Eiji o acompanhou. — Éramos bobos demais.

Eiji fez carinho na cabeça que permanecia ali. O vento beijava suavemente o rosto deles.

— Uma vez você me perguntou se eu gostava desse lugar. — Ash recordou.

— Hm, sim. 

— Ele significa tudo para mim.

O que faz um lugar antes nada se tornar o seu tudo, é estar junto de quem você ama: não importa se sua família são muitas pessoas ou, como no caso de Ash, apenas uma.


End file.
